The present invention relates in general to methods and devices by means of which lighting means, such as LEDs, gas-discharge lamps, high-pressure lamps etc. can be controlled and/or regulated to previously defined dimming levels (dimming stages). Such electronic operating devices are generally known as an electronic ballast (EB) in the sector of gas-discharge lamps.
It is known from the prior art to drive, for example, such electronic ballasts (EBs), in order to cite only one example of lighting means operating devices, via a digital bus. In this regard, reference is made to the literature in connection with the so-called DALI (digital addressable light interface) standard. In this case, digital signals are therefore fed to a lighting means operating device at a control input, which signals can predetermine, inter alia, desired dimming values.
Since a user does not always desire to use the associated bus device including a digital controller for a lighting means operating device with such a digital interface, as well, operating devices are also known from the prior art in which either even a digital signal or else a signal produced by means of a pushbutton supplied with mains voltage can be applied to such a digital control input (digital interface). In this case, a user who does not wish to go beyond the digital periphery, can therefore drive the digital control input of the operating device by means of actuating the pushbutton. In the process, for example, the duration and the repetition rate of the actuation of the pushbutton is evaluated by the connected operating device as a signal for connection/disconnection or for dimming. An example of such an operating device, to whose digital control input a signal originating from a pushbutton or switch supplied with mains voltage can also be applied, is mentioned, for example, in the German utility model DE 297 24 657.
Despite this device, improvements in this area are still desired.